


Things That Cannot Be Unseen

by MagusLibera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: But Not Much, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I chickened out, In Chapter II, International Fanworks Day 2020, Mentions of Sex, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Rating May Change, Sorry William, The Rating Did Not Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera
Summary: William loves having Felicity around all the time, now that she has moved in with them. What he does not love is walking in on her and his father when they are... busy.AKA the fic where I make William walk in on his parents during naked times on several occasions because I thought it would be funny :D
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 138
Kudos: 280





	1. Valentine's Day 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day! I don't really celebrate this one, but Oliver Queen sure does so here is some silliness!
> 
> My apologies to William Clayton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's tutoring is cancelled so he comes home from school early. He forgets that it is Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at some point between 613: The Devil's Greatest Trick and 614: Collision Course.

**Chapter I: Valentine’s Day 2018**

When Felicity came to live with them, William was absolutely ecstatic. He envisioned long nights of games campaigns, his dad smiling far more often, somebody to actually provide him with junk food. Because he certainly was not getting any of the good stuff from Raisa or his dad. And he got all of that. He did, he loves Felicity. But he did not imagine… _this_. The sheer horror of what he just saw… it was not a factor that he considered.

Maybe because it has never been anything that has needed considering in William’s life before. Until last year, it was just him and his mother. She never brought anybody else around, she never expanded the number of people in their home. So it has never been a consideration, having to see something that he _never_ , _ever_ wanted to. But here he is… and… _there_ they are. And how he wishes that none of them were.

*************************

William is at his tutoring session. William is at his tutoring session and it is Valentine’s day and even though the city is falling apart, Oliver has been able to get home early and he is making her a beautiful late lunch and he has even put out candles. And they are married. For the first time, they are celebrating Valentine’s day as a proper married couple and it is amazing.

Felicity got herself a good one.

He is a good man, a good husband and a good father and he still has time to have good abs too. What more could she want?

But she _wants_. She wants very much. She wants a lot of things. She wants to get rid of the tension that has been in Oliver’s shoulders ever since Cayden James’ takeover. She wants to thank him for the delicious meal he has fed her. She wants to show him just how much she loves him. She wants those abs against her body…

And there is a way for her to have all of those things at once. Felicity tells Oliver to sit down, he cooked so she will clean. She hears him groan as he drops onto the sofa, exhaustion evident in the exhale. She knows just how to… _wake_ him up. Finishing up in the kitchen, she saunters out to where her husband is slumped, heart melting at the little smile that he gives her when she stands in front of him. He pats the spot beside him, perfect for snuggling up under his arm but she has a different seat in mind.

His eyes jump open, lucidity rushing back into him as she straddles his lap, arching her back so that her breasts are pressed into his chest. His breath hitches.

“Felicity.” He whispers, his hands coming up to encircle her waist and pull her tight against him.

She moans as she feels him react to her, “Oliver.” Hands braced on his shoulders, she looks him dead in the eye, “We’re home alone. We have an hour and a half before William gets back. It’s Valentine’s Day.” She leans in, her lips pressed next to his ear, “Take me to bed, Husband.”

Felicity knows exactly how much of a turn on that is for him, when she calls him husband. He loves it almost as much as he loves calling her his wife. “Your wish is my command, Wife.” He growls, standing with her still fixed around him and rushing towards their bedroom. Along the way, they start to shed their clothing, leaving scraps in a lewd trail down the hallway. He practically throws her onto the bed, quickly covering her body with his own as he slips a hand under her back to remove her underwear, intent on making it a Valentine’s that neither of them will ever forget.

*************************

It sucks that William’s tutoring was cancelled. He knows how much it stresses his dad out that he was unable to get the money back and he has seen how hard Oliver has been working over the last few weeks to improve the situation. This latest development will only make things worse.

It has been a rough time. Especially with William learning that his dad is still going out as the Green Arrow and with Oliver’s team having left him for no good reason. The phrase burning the candle at both ends comes to William’s mind. Except his dad is not burning a candle, it is a stick of dynamite and instead of it being burnt at both ends, it is being burnt from every side and there is no safe way to put the fire out.

He gets home to a silent and empty room. It is unexpected. He knows that Felicity was supposed to spend the entire day at home and the only possible explanation that he can form to explain her absence from her usual spot is that there has been an emergency that requires Overwatch or that something awful has happened to her. Considering that she always makes sure that she lets him know if the former occurs, he starts to panic.

Venturing into the house, he grabs the nearest available weapon – an umbrella – and stalks in, looking for his step-mother. He is not his father, but he knows enough self-defence to help her escape if somebody is trying to hurt her. In his fear over the safety of the woman who charmed him from the moment he first laid eyes on her, he fails to notice the trousers that are hanging from the chair. The shirt pooling on the floor. The socks draped over a doorknob.

A noise comes from his parents’ bedroom. It sounds pained, intense. Without taking a single second to think – any hesitation could mean the difference between saving and losing Felicity – William crashes into the room, brandishing his makeshift weapon.

It takes a minute to process the sight before him. It is his father’s back, he recognises that. But it is tense and sweaty like he has been working out not lying in bed. And a bit lower… yep. Yep. That is his dad’s butt. A gasp splits the air, the word “William!” being yelped by Felicity’s feminine voice and then his father faults, an arm going out from under him and causing the collapse of what looked to be like a plank position that he had been holding.

His father’s tilt to the side reveals Felicity. Naked. Sweaty. Boobs very much on show. Shit.

The image will never leave his brain now. He is scarred for life.

Exactly what they had been doing finally catches up to William, making him unfreeze from his position brandishing the umbrella.

“Shit!” he curses, “Eww. No. I gotta… yeah.” And he runs out of there as fast as is humanly possible.

*************************

“Nonononononono.” Felicity moans, blankets pulled tightly around her body as she sits with her head between her hands.

“Felicity, it’s okay. William is a smart boy, he’ll understand.”

“ _He’ll_ understand? _I_ don’t even understand. How could I let our twelve year old son see _that_? I’m a _terrible_ step-mother.”

“Hey.” Oliver is fully dressed, about to go and talk to William, “You’re _not_ a terrible step-mother.” He takes her face between his hands, making her look up at him, “Accidents happen. We will learn to be more alert and William will learn to knock on doors before he opens them. It’s a learning opportunity.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he saw my… he saw my breasts, Oliver.” She angry whispers the last bit.

Oliver winces, “Yeah, He saw more than he should have. But nobody is to blame.” Her face must betray that she does not believe him, “Look, you get yourself dressed and I’ll go and talk to him and I’ll make us all some dessert” Felicity gives him a look, an eyebrow raised, “Some _more_ dessert.”

Felicity perks up and smirks, “Okay.”

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Oliver lied. He told Felicity that he would talk to William but he is _nowhere near_ ready to have this particular chat with his son. Tentative, he knocks on William’s door.

“William? Buddy? We need to talk.”

“Do we have to?” great, so both of them will be uncomfortable. This should be fun.

“Yes.” Oliver admits, reluctant.

William is sat, eyes fixed to a video game when Oliver walks in, “So… uh…” Oliver inhales, “What you saw in there…”

“You and Felicity having sex?” William looks disgusted, “That was what was happening, right?” he checks.

“Yes.” Oliver chokes. Hearing his son say _sex_ is so wrong, “Do you… do you know about that?”

“Yeah.” He says it like Oliver is dumb, “Mom told me.” William is finally able to talk about his mother again without crying. It has been a big step recently.

Relief floods Oliver, “Great. That’s good. Fantastic even, I really didn’t want to have to explain it all to you.”

“Right.”

Oliver senses something in that word, like William did have questions and has been let down of something. “But, William,” the boy looks back at him, “If you have any questions or worries or… _anything_ , I’m here for you. You can ask me anything. You know that, right?”

Something releases in William as he nods, “Yeah. Yeah, I know, Dad.” He smiles.

“Okay, that being said, let’s never talk about this particular incident again. Felicity is embarrassed enough as it is and-”

“Believe me.” William interrupts, “I never even want to _think_ about what I just saw ever again. I will be buying bleach for my brain as soon as is possible.”

“Okay. Great. Do you want some chilli? There’s some left from what I cooked earlier.”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not what William was hoping to see.


	2. The Acquittal 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns what fanfiction is, as well as the fact that he features in some of it. William's baseball practise gets cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!
> 
> I combined a drabble for the prompt with the latest chapter because I could.
> 
> This chapter takes place just after 621 Docket No. 11-19-41-73 but before 622 The Ties That Bind.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter II: The Acquittal 2018**

Oliver comes home from the farmer’s market to a fretting Felicity. Her cute little brow is furrowed, her skin is flushed and there is something in her eyes that he cannot quite decipher. His immediate reaction is fear. His heart drops to his stomach – this does not seem like happy news.

Has something happened to William? Is it Diaz? Has more evidence of him being the Green Arrow surfaced? Have they somehow overturned his acquittal?

“Hon?” he asks, depositing the groceries in the kitchen so that he can walk over to her, “What’s wrong?” Lip between her teeth, she darts her eyes between the screen and Oliver. He snatches up the tablet and is faced with a website. At the top of the screen, the words _Archive of Our Own beta_ are written in a red script with a web page underneath. In the largest font on the page, just under the search bar, it says _1-20 of 320 Works in Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak_.

_What_ is _in_ them?

What is this?

What is happening?

He notices that there is some sort of link just below their names _An Acquittal and A Celebration._ Is this a collection of articles?

Clicking the link is a mistake, one that Felicity tries to warn him about but he stops her by holding the tablet high above her head where she cannot reach. This is… a story about the Green Arrow making very graphically described love to one Felicity Smoak. Oliver thinks that he would remember them doing… _this_. And he does not, so where the hell had this story come from? And who wrote it, because the Green Arrow in this story is most definitely also Oliver Queen. Is Diaz trying to send them some sort of twisted message?

“I can explain!” Felicity squeaks when she meets Oliver’s incredulous eyes, “It came through on my phone. The code that I have that scans the net for any mentions of us picked it up and I usually ignore messages from AO3 because I know what they are, but I’m being extra cautious recently so I decided to just check and then I read it and _wow_. You have _definitely_ never done that to me, Mister.” A pause, “Maybe you should.” It is said like an offhanded comment, but the mere thought of it already has Oliver holding in a moan.

“What is it?” he manages to choke out, forcing the images her words have conjured from his mind.

Felicity gives him a look, that one that tells him he is being exceptionally dumb, “It’s fanfiction, Oliver.”

“Fan… what?”

“Fanfiction. Fiction written by the fans. Mostly it’s done for fictional characters and ships but you occasionally get real life people or couples that have their own fanfiction too. I guess we’re one of them.”

Oliver blinks, “Ships?” what do boats have to do with fiction? Other than the fact that they must have featured in many works of fiction throughout time.

“Really, Oliver?” Peraltiago, Tenpetals, StormPilot? You don’t know what a ship is?”

Now Oliver is sure that she is just making up words… but, “Peraltiago. That’s funny. It sounds kind of like Peralta and Santiago all in one like on that show.”

Felicity lets out a long suffering sigh, “That’s exactly what it is, Oliver! It’s their couple name and there are people who like the couple and want to write their own stories featuring them, so they write fanfiction.”

“Oh. And there are people out there who do that for us?”

“Mmhmm. If Thea is to be believed, the internet knows us as Olicity.”

Olicity. That sounds kind of nice. “And one of those people wrote… _this_?” he gestures in the vague direction of the tablet. Felicity nods, her eyes doing that darting thing again. “That’s kinda weird.” Oliver frowns. “Other people writing about us doing… _that_. Especially since we’ve never actually tried it ourselves yet.”

Felicity does an uncomfortable little squirm. One that Oliver recognises. Intimately. “Felicity.” He tries, “Do you… _want_ to do it?” she looks so sexy with her lip reddened from her teeth and curiosity written across her face.

“Yeah.” She admits.

Oliver is all over her before she has the chance to say anything else, falling over her on the sofa. Their kiss is hot, messy and desperate as Oliver slips his fingers up to the buttons on her shirt in an attempt to work her free.

“Oliver.” She pants against his mouth, “William.”

“He’s not due back from practise for another hour.” No more words are needed.

*************************

The rain caused for baseball practise to end early. A bit of a let-down because William loves baseball but Raisa promised to make cookies, a rare treat and it means that he has extra time to work on his coding. There is something that he has been meaning to get Felicity’s perspective on and he knows she will be at home when he and Raisa get back.

Excited, William bounds up to the front door, shoving it open as he enters, loudly calling out “Felicity!” a grievous mistake. He is met with the sight of his parents sat on the sofa. Not unusual in and of itself but considering that their clothes are in messy heaps around them instead of on them and Felicity is straddling Oliver’s lap, it is an awful welcome home.

He can tell that they are completely naked. Felicity’s bare back is silhouetted by Oliver’s broader and equally bare chest. His legs appear from beneath her, supporting her weight. And the only thing that is stopping him from having a clear view of Felicity’s ass is the fact that it is encompassed in his father’s hands.

“William!” Oliver yells, quickly grabbing a blanket and draping it over the two of them, “You’re back early. I thought you had baseball?” Felicity’s face is squashed into Oliver’s chest like she is trying to be absorbed. William would very much like it if the earth absorbed him right now.

“Baseball was cancelled because of the weather, Mister Oliver.” Raisa informs him.

“Right.” Oliver is still panting a little bit, “Right. Crap.”

“I’m so sorry, William.” Felicity groans, her mouth partially gagged by Oliver’s pectoral muscle as she pulls the blanket so tightly around her that her face starts to disappear under it. “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe this is happening again. I’m sorry.”

“It’s… uh… it’s okay.” William is trying to erase his memories. Preferably just those from the last five minutes but if erasing all of them is what it takes, he will gladly do so. He looks over at Raisa. She has the audacity to be grinning. Like she thinks this is the funniest thing that has ever happened.

His dad seems to think so too, “What are you grinning at, Raisa?” he scowls.

“Nothing.” She laughs, immediately disproving her statement, “It’s just that this is not exactly a new situation for the two of us but I think it is the first time that it has happened with you on the bottom.” No. _No_. William doubles his memory-erasure efforts, he never wanted to know anything about his father’s sex life. He would have like to have never even thought about Oliver having one, but now he knows far more about his dad’s preferences than he ever wanted to. He feels sick.

“Raisa!” Oliver protests, looking at William.

“Oh, sorry Mister William. Don’t be like your father. I never want to have to walk in you with no clothes on and another person in your room. I had enough of that for three lifetimes between your father and your aunt.” This day just keeps getting worse. Oliver’s wince mirrors the sentiment.

“I’m going to my room.” William announces. He cannot handle any more of this. Staying risks finding out _even more_ and William never wants to know _anything_ ever again.

“Okay.” Oliver says, “Buddy?” William pauses, but does not want to look back for fear of… seeing _things_.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry. We’ll try to make sure this never happens again.”

“Yeah.” Somehow, William doubts that they will succeed, “Just do me a favour, will you?”

“Anything.” Felicity says.

“Bleach the couch.” She laughs and William is able to forget for a minute what he just saw. Making Felicity laugh is worth _any_ hardships life could throw at him. If that hardship is seeing his parents’ naked times together, then he supposes it is not the worst option.

Before William shuts the door to his room, he hears Oliver call, “I’ll call you out for dinner.”

_Please,_ he thinks, _don’t. I don’t think I can ever look either of you in the eyes again._

He goes to dinner in the end. His father’s chicken cordon bleu is to die for and he feels that he deserves a treat after the day that he has had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know 320 fics is a drop in the water compared to how many Olicity fics there actually are, but in this world, Olicity are a real life couple with business and political fame only boosted by the rumours of Oliver being the Green Arrow so it felt more realistic.
> 
> I love William :)


	3. Wedding Planning 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newlyweds ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realised that all Oliver and Felicity's enemies had to do to defeat them was show up whilst the two of them were naked. They wouldn't even notice they were under attack.
> 
> On a completely different note, can we all just take a moment to appreciate today's date? 20/02/20. All of the pain of having to write 19 last year is just melting away...
> 
> This chapter takes place between Crisis on Earth-X and 609 Irreconcilable Differences.

**Chapter III: Wedding Planning 2017**

The Smoak Queen collective is less than pleased when Oliver and Felicity return from Central City – and what should have been them attending someone else’s wedding and then fighting Nazis – with a shiny golden ring on each of their fingers. The two of them are disgustingly pleased with themselves, fawning over one another and completely incapable of taking their hands off each other’s bodies. It is infuriating.

To Donna, to Thea and to William more than anybody else. These are the three people who have been robbed more than the others who know Oliver and Felicity. Donna’s chance to see her only daughter tie the knot is gone, Thea’s chance to be the bridesmaid at the wedding of her brother and best friend is stolen and William’s chance to be there when his family finally becomes one has vanished. They wanted to plan, to build up anticipation and to see a beautiful white dress and to dress up themselves. So they decide to do just that.

Convincing Oliver and Felicity to let them plan a wedding reception is very easy. Donna and Thea know that any pleas from them will be met with resistance so they send in their secret weapon. William. The three of them plan it out carefully, constructing the perfect guilt trip to make his parents cave. “I’m upset that you didn’t invite me.” And “We were all hoping to get to help plan it and now we don’t get to.” And “I just wanted to be a part of your special day.” And, best of all, “I wanted to be part of our family’s moment.” Combined with some excellent, tearfully wide eyes is so effective that not only do Oliver and Felicity agree to having a reception, but they actually suggest it themselves just to please William.

With a big smirk on his face, he relays the information to his aunt and bubbe, immediately regretting doing so over a phone call as their combined shrieking sends him partially deaf for more than thirty minutes after. The considerate trio that they are, they offer to let Oliver and Felicity join in on planning but the two of them decline the invitation, telling their family that the reception was an apology for having eloped and to let loose on it. Donna’s face lights up, sparkles dancing in her eyes which results in Felicity putting her only rule into place: no pink, no feathers and _absolutely no_ glitter. Donna only deflates a little bit before bouncing back up at the prospect of a day with her new in-law and grandson.

Not one of the three of them notice the smirks on Oliver and Felicity’s faces as they leave.

*************************

The day is fantastic. They choose a beautiful venue, food, cake, the whole works. And then they have to pick a wedding dress. That is where they hit their first snags. William’s opinion of the perfect wedding dress for Felicity differs vastly from Donna’s and Thea’s, which in turn differ vastly from one another’s.

Donna seems to forget that she is shopping for Felicity, drifting closer and closer to dresses that cut off far above the knee or have absolutely no back to them or cut outs in every place that can be deemed even slightly appropriate or a combination of the three. Thea reminds Donna that it is a wedding dress and that Felicity would want something less designed for a club, convincing Donna that dresses falling just below the knee would be better, and that Felicity’s (“sexy ass”, Thea’s words) calves will still be on show. William, remembering the scars that he had spotted on Felicity’s back once or twice when her shirt (his dad’s, but she has stolen half of Oliver’s wardrobe at this point), reminds Donna that Felicity might prefer for her back to be covered up.

The next issue is Thea’s need to have Felicity wear something princess-y and poof-y. Thea makes the argument that Felicity’s first wedding dress (William has about a thousand questions) was in that style, but William cannot picture it. Maybe at a different point in his mom’s life, but not as she is now. Donna also points out that Felicity might not want to be reminded of that day (seriously, _so many_ questions) and so after about an hour of debate, they agree to go for something that stands out in a different way.

This takes them down a whole catastrophic bling pathway in which Donna squeals over the gem-encrusted gowns hanging from what must be steel reinforced hangers because _wow_ , they weigh more than William does. Fortunately, he is able to shut that particular line of thought down fairly quickly.

And then… and _then_ , he sees it. It is _perfect_. Exactly the sort of thing that he could picture Felicity in. A one off piece, falling a few inches below the knee with a deep v neck and it is completely covered in lace over a beige flesh coloured underdress. He shows his family, gushing over the detail in the lace and is shocked to find that they agree. Thea loves the statement that the lace makes, Donna winks at the neckline in such a suggestive fashion that it makes William blush and gag all at the same time and then they all start to design the details of the wedding around the dress.

*************************

He is exhausted by the time they make it back to his home, eyes drooping from the effort of staying awake after the insane day he has just had.

He is in for a rude awakening.

Thea walks in first, her key having been used to open the lock. Her scream jolts William back to full consciousness, sharpening his senses and making him fully aware of his surroundings. He dashes into the apartment, the worst thoughts running through his head but he neglects to consider the nature of Thea’s scream. He misses the surprise, the disgust in it and he runs headfirst into one of the worst images of his life.

Felicity. Chest pressed flat into the dining table. Not a stitch on her. Eyes squeezed tight with her face contorted in either extreme pain or, worse, pleasure. Oliver. Behind her. Just as naked as his wife. Panting. And _definitely_ – _without a doubt_ – in the middle of sex.

Donna crashes into William’s back as he skids to a halt. Nobody moves.

And then- “Frack.” Felicity says. It knocks everybody out of their stupors, the first person to move is Oliver, who hunches protectively over Felicity with a muffled and far less polite variant on Felicity’s curse.

“Oh my god!” Thea yells, “Can’t you put a sock on the door or something? This is… gross, Ollie, what are you even doing?” she thinks on that, “No. Wait. Don’t tell me what you’re doing. Please, no. There’s only so much a little sister can handle.”

Oliver curses again, far more creatively, “Can you just… can you all just turn around for a second?” he asks, voice strained. William and Thea do not need asking twice. Donna does. With their backs turned, they are freed of the horrific sight they had been greeted with, and can only hear the newlyweds trying to locate clothing and faint whispers as they organise themselves. Naturally, Donna decides that there has not been enough humiliation for one day.

“Oh, Baby Girl! It’s so good to see you getting on so well with your new husband! Those first few months of marriage are really important, you have to establish a good sexual relationship. I remember your father and I-”

“Mom.” Felicity groans.

“-we just couldn’t get enough of each other, and of course that’s when you were conceived. Which reminds me!”

“Mom.”

“Good job on the positioning there! From behind is one of the best ways to get pregnant, that’s the position your father and I used the night I got pregnant with you and-” Thea is noticeably retching.

“MOM!”

“-of course, it offers far better penet-”

“BUBBE!” William yelps, “No!”

“Oh, hi William. Sorry, had a bit of a moment, forgot you were there, I’m just so excited! Aren’t you excited? You might become a big brother next year!” Would he like a sibling? Yes. Does he want to be there for or even know anything about their conception? No. Not in any way, shape or form.

“Mom!” Felicity interrupts, “Oliver and I are _not_ trying for a baby!”

“You don’t always have to be trying to get one, Baby. I should know that.”

“Oh my God.” A light thump sounds, William suspects that it is Felicity’s head hitting something, “I’m so sorry, William. I can’t believe this is happening.” The last part does not sound directed at him.

“William.” Oliver says, “William, you can turn around now.” Tentatively, he does and is relieved to see that Felicity is now drowning in yet another of Oliver’s shirts and Oliver has jeans on, “I’m sorry. We should have checked the time, you should not have seen this. But would you mind going to your room whilst Felicity and I talk to Bubbe and Aunt Thea?”

Relief floods through him. Any excuse to get away from this mess.

He will never be able to close his eyes again.

He runs to his room without a second thought.

He will ask about Felicity’s first wedding another time. Many decades in the future. When he is able to be in a room with his parents again without getting flashbacks.

Not when he can look them in the eyes again. Because that will never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Donna. How I love you.  
> Oh, Thea. I'm sorry.  
> Oh, William. It's just so fun embarrassing you.


	4. Wedding Anniversary 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA 2040 visits 2019 and regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here's the penultimate chapter, you can imagine it taking place pretty much anywhere after 803 Leap of Faith and before 807 Purgatory... I'm very excited about the last one ;) it's set in 2027.
> 
> Have some William pain!

**Chapter IV: Wedding Anniversary 2019**

Having William and Mia around is a strange experience. On the one hand, it is wonderful to be able to come home and have somebody there to greet him or to care for but on the other, his return to this apartment should have featured an infant, a teenager and the most beautiful woman in existence not an adult woman just as beautiful as her mother and a grown man as old as Oliver himself and an empty bed to slide into at night.

Not to mentions the fact that his children are now time travellers. He can barely get his head around Sara and Ray doing that, let alone the children he has raised and loved and watched grow even if he has not had as much time to do so as he would have wanted.

But he likes it. He likes teaching Mia about fighting and archery. He likes learning about the good parts of their future from his son, who he realises more and more each day is Felicity reincarnate. He likes arguing with the two of them about the virtues of sautéed broccoli. They have clearly not had enough fresh, home cooked food in their lives. He loves watching the two of them interact. For two people who have only known one another for a few months, they are remarkably close. They remind him a lot of him and Thea, except William is far more cheery than he ever was and Mia is far more violent and surly than Thea could hope to be.

Against William’s warnings, he calls Felicity. As soon as it becomes apparent that the trio from twenty-forty have forgone the rules of the timeline, there is no point in keeping anything from her. She deserves the chance to hack into the Bunker’s security system to see their grown up babies too. So he calls her. It is an emotional call, the first since he left. So many times over the last month he has wanted to contact her but had not for fear of increasing both of their pain – the last thing that he wants to do is cause her any more pain. But, as always, she convinces him to get his head out of his ass and they resume their regular contact.

It is something that he is very grateful for a month later, when their second wedding anniversary arrives. As much as the day is still agony being away from his wife, the knowledge that he will get to hear her voice before he goes to bed is able to alleviate some of that pain. Not that a phone call is the only way that they intend to celebrate. Oliver has already sent her a handmade bracelet with little little charms on – an arrow, a laptop (with little dents for bullet holes) and a pen – and she sent him a Polaroid camera so that he can photograph their grown up children in the way that he likes and they have been texting all day. Some of their texts have been _excellent_ at reminding him of what they got up to during their last anniversary. And just how good they were at it.

None of that is the same as hearing her voice though. They video call every night now, Mia snug in Felicity’s arms, blinking at the screen with a little furrow in her brow just like Felicity gets when she is working on a hard problem. She does not seem to be able to understand why she cannot reach out and grab Daddy’s scruff the way that she loves to do.

As much as he loves seeing and talking to his baby girl – and he does – a part of him would prefer to have a moment just with his beautiful wife for their anniversary. There are some things that he wants to say to her that are _not_ for the ears of a child less than half a year old.

Felicity chooses that night to remind him to _never_ doubt how well she knows him. Because when he calls her he is greeted only by his wife. No daughter. And Felicity is on their bed.

Naked.

Except for the glint of a silver bracelet – her gift – on her wrist.

Oh, how he loves her.

*************************

William and Mia return from their fourth consecutive dinner at Big Belly Burger (something that their dad will never find out or he will only ever feed them veggies when he cooks) still deep in a debate about whether it is better, worse or the same as it is in twenty-forty. Because William is a sucker for the scientific method, he has insisted on them trying multiple orders on multiple days so that they can build up a proper comparison of the two and their taste buds are thanking him for it even as their stomachs sob.

They are so embroiled in their debate that they fail to notice their dad’s absence for a long time. What finally tips them off is that their arguing has gone on for so long. Usually he would break it up.

“Where’s dad?” Mia suddenly says, her body growing alert in that way that makes her look so much like Oliver that, when they were in twenty-forty, it would make William’s chest physically hurt. As if on cue, they hear a loud grunt followed by a crash coming from their parents’ room. Mia straightens up, her head whipping in the direction of the bedroom in a flash, her body fluidly moving to jump over the sofa and towards the door, on a mission.

William, on the other hand, pauses. There is something very familiar about that sound… the grunt… he struggles to place it, starting to think that he must have heard it during some sort of fight when he was younger and then he realises…

He starts to life, skirting around the sofa because he is not a ninja unlike his little sister, as he runs in hot pursuit.

“Mia!” he yells, “Wait!” Too late. Mia kicks the door open, smashing through and William crashes into her back as she freezes.

Why did he follow her? He knew that he would regret it, but he still did.

And regret he does.

He is greeted by the sight of his father, the father he has missed so dearly, crumpled on the floor, trousers and underwear around his ankles and otherwise naked. His phone is on the floor and William makes the mistake of looking, only to see his mother equally naked and… _sweaty_. Mia screams.

Oliver, forgetting his own nudity and the fact that his legs are essentially bound together by his clothes, lunges forwards to grab the phone, tucking it into his chest protectively and all the while giving William and Mia a view of at least four things that they _never_ wanted to see. Mia lets out another yelp, her eyes slamming shut as she twirls to face away from their dad. William does the same, sighing.

“You know, when we moved back here I was kind of bummed out because Mom wasn’t going to be with us,” he begins, “But then I thought that the bright side would be that we wouldn’t get into this sort of situation again.” the clink of a belt buckling sounds behind them.

“ _Again_?” Mia groans.

“Mia, half of my time living here consisted of me walking in on our parents in increasingly compromising situations. At least you didn’t have to see them both _physically_ with one another.” William informs her.

“Oh, eww! That’s so gross!”

“Come on, Mia.” Oliver finally says, walking around the two of them to meet their eyes. He is only wearing trousers, his shirt in hand. “You didn’t think your mother and I were celibate did you? How did you think we made you?”

“Eww!” she repeats.

“Yeah, Sweetheart,” Felicity chimes in from where she is hidden on Oliver’s phone, “Your father and I have a very healthy sex life, helps to keep the marriage interesting. Not that we needed much help in that department but still. Though I am sorry that you had to witness some of it.” The two of them are _way_ too Zen. Neither Mia nor William want to think about why that might be.

“I remember the two of you being more embarrassed.” William says.

“That was when you were little,” Felicity replies, “This version of you is all grown now so you should know about this sort of thing. You’re about your father’s age, aren’t you?”

“Please don’t answer that.” Mia begs, looking a little green, “I’ve learnt more about the sex lives of my family than I ever wanted to today, spare me from learning about my brother’s.”

“Yes. Please don’t make me talk about my sex life in front of my parents and my baby sister.” William concurs.

Felicity huffs, “If Mia doesn’t know about sex by now then we’ve done a poor job of raising her.”

“Oh, don’t worry Mom. I know _all_ about sex.” Mia smirks, seeing her opening, “Just ask Connor.”

“Connor wh-?” Felicity begins.

“Connor did what?” Oliver bellows over his wife, his eyes turning to thunder, “William, did you know about this?”

And as happy as William is for her improving relationship with Connor, all that he can think of is that he has once again been subjected to his father’s naked ass and information on the sex that his parents have on top of learning a little more about his thirteen years younger sister’s sex life. None of which he ever wanted. All of which he would like to forget. But his father’s expectant eyes let him know that there will be no forgetting any time soon, and he will probably have to pay another visit to his therapist once he gets back to twenty-forty.

Why does he always end up being the victim of these situations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, William. I would say things will get better but they won't ;D


	5. Silk Anniversary 2027

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 12 years since that night in Nanda Parbat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Arrow ended and I'm still not over it so yes, yes I did turn this into a fix-it :D
> 
> This takes place a little over 7 years after that scene that definitely happened in the finale where Felicity goes home after Oliver’s funeral and he’s waiting there for her and they live happily ever after with the kids and then in 2040 they decide to move together to their Paradise so Oliver goes ahead and then Felicity joins him a bit later.
> 
> Have a good weekend everyone!

**Chapter V: Silk Anniversary 2027**

“Are you coming back for my birfday this year, Willth?” comes the voice of William’s little brother, who is resting on his hip.

“Of course!” William replies, heart swelling with love for his shyest sibling. “How could I miss my little bud turning six?”

Lucas smiles, “Thaths good. I missss you when you’re not here.” He really is adorable right now. An incident with Mia two weeks prior had knocked out both of his front teeth and his lisp is the cutest ever.

“I miss you too, little bud.”

“Come _on_ , Will! I wanna tell Daddy that I did the monkey bars seven times in a row! It’s my new record.” Mia yells, breaking the tender moment between the eldest and middle siblings of the family.

William sighs, “Coming Mia, be patient!” he shouts back at his hyperactive seven year old sister. Where she gets the energy, he will never know. He struggles to do the monkey bars even once, never mind seven times without rest. And she did that after three prior practise attempts in which she made it six and a bit times. With Mia, there is certainly no doubting who her father is, even though she is physically morphing into her mother’s twin. “I need to get the twins out of their car seats and then we can go in.” He sets Lucas onto the ground and goes to where his youngest siblings are strapped into the back of the car.

As much trouble as his little siblings can be sometimes – _all_ of the time – he hates being away from them. MIT is only a couple hours away from their beautiful home in Bloomfield but a couple of hours might as well be a couple of days during his semesters. Finding the time to come home is difficult.

None of his friends understand why he goes home as often as he does, or why he misses his family so much. They think that he is being a wimp or overly dramatic. None of them know his real name – William Clayton Queen – either. He is William Harris to them, to protect his family and to keep the secret of Oliver’s continued ability to breathe. Because of this, nobody knows just how much his family has been through. They do not know about the long separations or how it feels to lose a mother only to gain a father and then a second mother and then to lose both of them too. Whilst his friends complain about the constant calls they receive from family and their annoying little siblings and have moved about as far from home as possible, William panics if he does not hear from his parents at least once a day. He yearns for his siblings, knowing that being away means that he is missing a lot of important things as they are all so much younger than he is.

So, since he is home for Spring Break, he offered to take all four of the little monsters out for the day. He got to watch the two year old twins – Tommy and Ada – toddle around, exclaiming excitedly at every animal they saw. He got to listen to Lucas recite facts about each and every animal. He got to roll his eyes at Mia when she declared that her favourite part of the day was not getting to see all of the animals but was in the fifteen minutes at the _end_ of the day, on the playpark, swinging from a metal bar.

If anybody tries to tell him that getting wasted in Florida and spending a few weeks in a haze of booze was better than making memories like those with the four people he loves most in the world, they are delusional.

*************************

The level of smugness that Felicity gets when William absconds with the kids is absurd. Managing to convince him to take them out on this specific date is maybe the greatest achievement of her life. Because today is a big day. Their twelve year anniversary. Twelve years is not usually the big one, but considering what this anniversary is for and what the twelve year gift is, this time it will be.

She has big plans. Big plans for her wonderful, sexy husband on this, the day marking twelve years since their first time in Nanda Parbat. Because twelve years means silk and she knows _exactly_ how she is going to celebrate.

*************************

He unbuckles Tommy and Ada from their seats, moving quickly to avoid a tantrum as Tommy insists “Down, down, down, Wills!” and Ada begs, “Up, Wills, up!” Finally getting all four of them out of the car, he settles Ada into his arms and turns around to see Mia zipping through the garden at breakneck pace, playing Vigilante (“No, Wills! I’m not playing _superhero_ , I don’t have _superpowers_. I gots a bow ‘n’ arrow. I’m a Vi’lante like Daddy.”) Little Tommy is dashing after her, always following the big sister he worships like a shadow as he tries to join in. Maybe giving them the second ice creams was a mistake.

Lucas attaches himself to William’s hip like a limpet. Nothing is a better example of his siblings than this moment. Mia and Tommy off causing trouble and Lucas and Ada coming in for snuggles. He ushers the quiet children into the house, calling back “Mia, I thought you wanted to tell Dad about the monkey bars?” secure in the knowledge that it will bring her racing in, Tommy in tow.

It is then that he finally takes stock of the cabin. The place is a mess. There is half cooked food in the kitchen, pots and pans stacked high and left uncleaned. A few ornaments have tumbled to the floor and a few of the pictures on the walls have even been knocked askew.

Oh, no. No, no, no, _no_.

This is an image he has seen before. This is something that he has experienced many times throughout his life, but has been blissfully free of for the last four years as he has completed his bachelor’s and entered his final year for his master’s. And… yep, there it is. A shirt scattered amongst the fallen ornaments. A blouse, a _bra_. William does _not_ want to know that Felicity wears skimpy, strappy lace bras in a green that is shockingly close to the shade of Oliver’s Green Arrow suit.

Mia chooses that moment to come barrelling in, “Daddy!” she yells, “Daddy! I broke my record!” she frowns, “Daddy, where are you?” there is noise coming from the bedroom, load enough to be heard from the kitchen which William knows is not a good sign, at least not for them. “What’s they doing in the bedroom?” is all that Mia says before she darts off in pursuit of their father, too fast for William to stop her. It is a little embarrassing that his two year old brother is also too fast for him to catch as both of them trail after Mia. Though, in William’s defence, he has another two year old in arm and a five year old wrapped around his leg.

“Daddy!” Mia sings, prancing into the bedroom, “Daddy, I did the monkey bars… why are youse in bed, Momma?”

“Mia!” Felicity yelps.

“Mama!” Tommy toddles in, closely followed by the William-Lucas-Ada complex.

“Tommy!” Oliver suddenly surfaces, appearing from beneath the hill under the sheets in a way that makes William cringe.

It is then that he notices that Felicity’s hands are bound to the headboard by some sort of fabric. This is the worst that it has ever been.

Sure, he has walked in on some very graphic situations in his time under the Smoak Queen roof, but this is a whole new level. _Bondage_ … and his father doing… _that_ to his mom.

“Why Dada and Mama sleepin’?” Tommy asks.

“They not sleeping, Tom-Tom.” Mia wisely informs her brother, “They wrestling. Look, Daddy’s winning.”

“Oh my God.” Felicity says.

“Not wresss’lin’, Mimi.” Lucas mumbles, “Mama’th tied up. Mama why you tied up?” he asks.

“Uh…” Felicity blinks.

“We’re playing a game.” Oliver says.

“What game?” Mia asks, excited, wanting to play.

Oliver draws a blank and Felicity has to step in, “Daddy’s teaching me how to escape being tied up, Mia.”

Before anybody else can ask any more potentially damning questions, Ada intervenes by whining, “Dada.” Her little grabby hands outstretched, “Want Dada!”

All three adults panic, this is definitely not the right time for Ada to be snuggling in bed with her parents. “Not right now, Addie.” William cajoles, “Wait for Mama to finish her… lesson.” He chokes over that last word even as he begins to shepherd the flock out of the room.

Lucas looks up at him with big blue eyes, “But Willth, we wanna sssay hi to Momma and Daddy.”

“You can say hi when they’re done.” William says, his voice hard enough that all four of the children stop complaining and let him distract them in the living room for the fifteen minutes that it takes for Oliver and Felicity to pull themselves together enough to finally face their entire family once again.

Once they do, William glares at them, “For that, the two of you can deal with the sugar crashes that are coming from all of the ice cream that I fed them.”

”We’re so sorry, William! It’s just… it’s our silk anniversary and we wanted to take the chance to celebrate properly and we just lost track of time.” Felicity babbles. It has the opposite effect, William had been perfectly happy _not_ knowing that his mother’s wrists had been bound by _silk_ of all things whilst his father’s face was between her legs.

“Well, maybe _I’ll_ just have to celebrate my silk month anniversary somewhere that you two will walk in and see if that’s the only way to teach you guys a lesson.” He immediately freezes, realising his mistake.

“You have a boyfriend?” Felicity lights up.

“Mom!” he groans, knowing that there is no escaping this conversation now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the cycle continues with a new generation of Smoak Queen children ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter [@MagusLibera](https://twitter.com/MagusLibera). Come say hi!


End file.
